


You Are A Fucking Disaster!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Burns, M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock needs burn cream
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	You Are A Fucking Disaster!

“John! Are you on your way home? SH”

“I’m leaving the clinic shortly. Need something?”

“Um, yeah. Can you get some aloe and maybe some burn cream? SH”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing! I had a small fire which I put out. Nothing was destroyed and you’d never know it happened. SH”

“What do you need burn cream for then?”

“I put the flames out and my body got in the way. I poured cold water on it but some cream might be helpful. SH”

“Uh huh. What aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing. Love you! SH”

“Love you but I don’t believe you, you know.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“You put the fire out with your arse? Are you out of your fucking mind?” John was pacing back and forth in front of his husband who was naked from the waist down. Sherlock was carefully applying cream to his backside.

“It made sense at the time!” Sherlock said defensively. “And it’s a small burn!”

“You have the fucking self-preservation skills of a simple minded gnat! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” John left the bathroom in disgust then came right back in. “The only reason I’m not having you committed is because you didn’t hurt your junk.”

Sherlock, bottomless, turned around and, arms crossed, said, “Me? Who is the idiot that accosted the armed criminal last week? Who was in a foul mood so went stomping through a bad neighborhood, practically begging someone to look at them cross-eyed? Then you couldn’t understand why no one gave you reason to beat them up. You practically emitted sparks as you walked.” He came to within a foot of his spouse and said, “you have no room to talk!”

“Oh really?” John moved even closer and glared at his husband. “I keep waiting for you to burn your dick off and that would really suck because I’m rather fond of it.”

Sherlock moved even closer and said, “do they make prosthetic dicks?”

“Keep it up and you’ll find out!” John grabbed his husband’s face and pulled it close. “Love your stupid arse!” He kissed him lightly.

“Want to check and make sure I didn’t miss any spots?” Sherlock pulled John close and hugged him tightly, “or do you want to go find some criminals to beat up?”

“You sweet talker! Yes!” John replied.


End file.
